


Reflection

by Cheshire_Childe



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Childe/pseuds/Cheshire_Childe
Summary: The abandoned(audience)muses.





	Reflection

It's not fair, is it?

The Manor is inert now. There is no Entity controlling or hiding things. The last of it walked out the door not long after trapping you here. An aggregate of Damien, Celine, and an inhuman entity, in _your_ body. Only you, a lone soul remains, bound to Markiplier Manor. At least you aren’t in the Void. At least your prison is pretty.

_…Let me in._

_Me._ The phrasing shouldn’t have slipped your notice. It should have made you pay attention. You’re an attorney, _the District Attorney,_ for the city. Words are your bread and butter. Such an inconsistency should have sparked suspicion. It didn’t. You can only conclude the Manor _helped_ you gloss it over, as it did the Detective’s, Abe’s, office.

…it’s your choice… 

That’s the line that you question most. What it a choice, really? Could they, _it_ , not just possess you? What was so special about you? Why not Abe? Did they even bother asking him? Was he so strong he willed himself to continue living? Does a spark of the Manor reside within him?

~~…Why me?~~

_He trapped us in here_  


_with this broken shell…_

If permission _was_ needed, how, and to who, did Celine and Damien lose _their_ bodies? Damien lost his body to Mark. Damien, noble and loyal, you can understand. To him not helping a friend would be unfathomable. He loved and trusted Mark, of course he would agree. But Celine… Did Celine bargain with something even remotely human? If not, why? Why agree? What was so tempting Celine was willing to barter her body for it? She had so much already. Wealth, beauty, love. What more could she want? How did she die? Did Mark kill her? You don’t see how. Damien was with her. He wouldn’t have agreed if he saw Mark had killed Celine. Who slipped by Damien? He had been so adamant about keeping her safe.

~~Who killed you, my friend? Will I ever know? Does it even matter?~~

Life needs a bit of madness...

Sad, crazy William. Where does he fit? How does he have any power? He’s not dead. Was the shattering of sanity enough to count? Your feelings are so very conflicted when it comes to him. He’s the reason you’re dead, but he gave a sincere apology. He’s the reason you needed to make a deal to escape death…yet he sat vigil over your body.

~~The man that shot me is the only one that mourned me.~~

I’m well trained in the Arcane Arts…

Celine couldn’t have been in the house more than a few hours and yet things quickly grew worse. Why?! Why was she the tipping point? Why did the Entity want Celine’s body? What happened to Celine’s body? George locked it in a room. Would that have stopped whatever inhabited it? How did he know about it? Why hadn’t he stepped foot in the Manor in over 15 years? You wish you could pick his brain for answers. You dream of a long, convoluted conversation. You long for company.

Life is for the living. 

Does Mark count himself among them? Where will he go now? What is his plan? Mark was the architect of our demise, but we set the pyre.

~~A spark of power lingers here. I might be able to use it.~~

…why should death be any different?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so down to speculate and discuss any possible answers to the questions in the comments.


End file.
